


四境当绝·第十六章·戏园

by GuChengjing



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuChengjing/pseuds/GuChengjing
Kudos: 11





	四境当绝·第十六章·戏园

化名陈兑的季柯，冷静下来后，想到一个问题，孟延为何会突然过来。按理来说，……，算了，孟延这人，七年前他就看不透，现在又怎么可能弄得清楚。  
这是他的王府，他想去哪儿都行。  
季柯懒得深究，昨夜睡眠不足，加上挨打上药耗费了不少体力，没多会儿，便沉沉睡去。  
恍惚中，他有些冷，刚打了个哆嗦，眼前似有黑影，季柯猛地睁眼，下意识的做出攻击动作，好在立在一边的人反应迅速，急急后撤一步，才没被季柯一拳砸中。  
而后，季柯就看到自己身上滑落的被。  
“好心给你盖被，你还想打我。”  
季柯晃晃睡蒙的脑袋，收回拳头侧坐在榻上，目光在眼前男子身上打量一圈，见人也是内院侍卫打扮，这才不好意思的开了口。“对不起，我以为——”  
“没事没事。”那男子看起来比季柯年长几岁，身材匀称结实，在季柯道歉的时候随意的摆摆手。“我叫古稻，在那张床住，咱俩是室友。”  
季柯顺着古稻手指的方向看去，才发现这是个双人屋。“我是陈兑，古大哥好。”  
“都好都好。”古稻是个热心肠的主儿，下了夜班回屋就瞧见季柯蜷缩在榻上，被褥都搁置在一旁，也不盖着，难得来了个室友，可不能这么冻坏了。“陈小哥是新调来的？”  
“是，今早从外院调进来的。”  
“是殿下亲自调的？”  
对上古稻狐疑目光，季柯硬着头皮点头，似是不明白这人怎么猜出来的。古稻拍着大腿爽朗一笑，给人解惑。“虽说内外院的侍卫不常走动，但我也是从外院进来的，外院有多少人还是心中有数的。更何况，外院往内院进，是需要年底比武取胜的，这大夏天的，能直接进来，不是殿下授意，谁敢放你进致居来。”  
“内院，很难进吗？”  
“当然！不过你也安心待着，咱们内院规矩比外院少多了。”  
古稻看起来不像是扯谎，可季柯却不甚清楚，既然碰着个愿意跟他多说话的人，季柯不怕人笑话，虚心请教。“古大哥，能跟我说说王府里侍卫的等级划分吗，我看您是个明白人。”  
古稻相当乐意听人夸耀，立刻摆出副百晓通的样子。“你在外院待过，知道外院规矩严苛，一有不慎，就会被重责的事儿吧。”  
“知道，也见过不少。”  
“那你又知不知道，为何外院的都拼了命想往内院来吗？”  
“工钱多？”  
“这自然是有一定道理的，但不全是。最重要的是，在待遇比外院多出几倍的情况下，管理却松弛很多。”  
松？季柯满目不可置信，他可是清楚记得禛昌季府侧院里，跪了一排的侍卫，这种叫松？  
“我起初也是不信的，但后来才发现，确实是这样。不过也不尽然，内院侍卫分三队，二队和三队就是正常内院守卫，但一队却属于殿下的贴身侍卫，他们可都是个顶个的这个。”  
季柯望向古稻，看他在胸口竖了个大拇指。  
“据说殿下对他们极好，但同时要求也严，毕竟是贴身侍卫，不严点哪行。”  
古稻说这话，全然没觉得有什么问题，甚至还很是向往。  
季柯仔细捋顺，才弄清楚孟延的御下之术。外紧内松再紧，从外院进来的人，规矩礼仪都被磨炼的极佳，进到二三队即使不需要管，也早已形成习惯，不特殊管理，还会让这些人觉得主上恩惠，等再进到一队之后，那都是能直接卖命给孟延的了。季柯不禁感叹起孟延的手段高明，明明所有人都能看出来，却还是会争先恐后的跳进他圈定好的方格里。  
这样行事坦然而又心机深沉的主上，谁会不想追随呢。  
看季柯陷入沉默，古稻以为他是在担心什么，忙开口宽慰。“你放心好了，想进一队的坎太高了，咱们一时半会都进不去的。”  
季柯颔首一笑，想去辩解，但又不知要说什么。  
“哎对了，为什么你的衣服有两套，但裤子却有五条。”  
季柯一时顿住呼吸，伸手翻翻，确实如此，脸颊唰的染了红，结巴半天没有回应。  
季柯就这样住了下来，除了第一天孟延来过之后，再也没人来瞧过他。季柯倒也不期待，每日与古稻说说话，听他说说府里的事儿，对孟延越发的感兴趣。  
据说孟延后院有数十人，但孟延却不怎么往后院去，大多数的情况下，都是派人去后院接人。  
据说孟延行事残暴，但也没见府里总死人。  
据说孟延与管家袁叁牵扯不清，他们当值这么久，从没见孟延对袁叁下过重手。  
据说孟延不近人情，但府里家仆侍卫没一个愿意离开王府。  
看似矛盾的所有问题，在孟延身上，却巧妙的融合在了一起。  
禁足时日未到，孟延翘着个腿在戏园搭起的阁楼二层吃葡萄，他喜欢夏日里的葡萄，既饱满又可口，闭着眼睛听着戏曲儿，别提多自在了。  
刚把嘴里的葡萄籽吐到袁叁手里，突然想起什么，躺回躺椅上问人。“陈兑当值吗。”  
“今日早间三队呈上的名册里有他，主子要见他吗。”袁叁跪在孟延身侧，把葡萄籽丢到盘里，净手后又去剥另一颗。  
“让他过来。”  
“是。”袁叁把葡萄喂到孟延口中，起身派人去寻陈兑。  
季柯接到命令的时候，正跟着古稻在后院认路，就着古稻一脸我就知道的表情，跟着小厮往戏园去，等他正儿八经跪在地上向孟延请安的时候，还在懊恼自己是不是太过张扬，为何总能引起孟延的注意。  
“伤好了？”孟延在等袁叁剥葡萄的空档里，朝躺椅下跪着的人瞥了一眼。  
“回殿下的话，已经大好了，谢殿下关心。”季柯始终没敢抬头，只能凭着嗅觉，闻到孟延身上的气息。  
“我看看。”  
？  
季柯一愣，低着的头猛地眨眨眼，什么他看看，看什么，在哪儿看，这儿？  
不远处是戏台子上老旦小生响遏行云，古筝二胡余音绕梁，阁楼上是侍卫小厮贴身伺候，季柯一时间有些错愕。可也只是几个呼吸间的迟疑，待耳中清明听到孟延咀嚼下一颗葡萄的时候，手指已经覆上裤腰。  
他听话的没有穿亵裤，单薄外裤自腰带抽拉后，直接堆到膝弯。  
“那日你不是挺会撅吗，今儿不撅了？”  
孟延口中还有没吃完的葡萄肉，说话时口齿不清，可季柯还是被羞的臊红了脸，慢吞吞的调整方向，背朝孟延摆出榻腰耸臀姿势。  
然后，一个冰凉触感抵上他的私[x]密处。  
“这是惩罚你反应太慢，夹住了，葡萄要是碎了或掉了，本王就把这一盘都喂你下面嘴里。”孟延说话总是没个起伏，季柯听不出喜怒，只当他是不开心，如此一来，连呼吸都有些小心翼翼。  
季柯不知道，孟延是对所有侍卫都这样。  
还是只对他这样。  
季柯顶的十分辛苦，那颗折磨人的小东西就这么在他臀[x]缝里颤巍巍的夹着，他既不敢收紧臀肉把它夹碎，又不敢太过放松怕它滑下去。  
不过半盏茶的功夫，季柯脖颈就渗出汗来，顺着脸颊流在地上。  
一个温热手掌覆上季柯半面臀肉，突如其来的触感让人吓了一跳，可季柯还是保持着姿势不动，这种努力控制末端的感觉并不好受。  
孟延摩挲着季柯浑圆臀[x]肉，似乎这人浑身上下，只有屁[x]股是有肉的，食指有意识的在人高撅着的褶皱处打着转，突然一个用力，把剥了皮的葡萄捏碎，汁液顺着沟壑向囊[x]袋滑去，顺便，不疾不徐的开了口。“你怎么把它，弄碎了。”


End file.
